Game Over
by sparr0w
Summary: Bruce makes the mistake of revealing his playboy self to the Joker. Can he keep his own secret while being held hostage? Rated for sex and language. Very slashy.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or Batman.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction here so critiques are very welcome. :]

* * *

Ding!

The timer went off and the window blinds flew up. A startled cop fired at the sudden movement, breaking glass. Bruce ducked, instinctively, hands over head. Without his batsuit on, gunshots would be fatal. The cop ceased fire and Bruce realized his mistake. The Joker had set him up. He had wanted him to find the apartment's address knowing he would come here.

_It's all part of the plan._

Suddenly, stories below, shouts and screams could be heard. Part of the Honor Guard ritual was to fire their weapons but the gunshots were now random and coming from one source. This was not a part of the ceremony – something was wrong. _The Joker is here._

The millionaire dashed his way out of the empty apartment leaping down stairs and throwing open the heavy door leading to the street. Frantic people were shoving their way out of the area. The Joker was a dangerous creature and no one wanted to be stuck in his path. He was a clown with zero empathy and strived for mass chaos. You would laugh at his way of dress if he wasn't going to blow you up. Or slice you into teeny tiny pieces to feed to the dogs.

The crowd was akin to a group of crazed horses, spooked by a snake. It was no help to Bruce, having all these startled people dart in every direction. He stayed near the side of the building, trying to get around the mass and look for the crazed clown. While searching for the Joker, Bruce saw a sight that made his heart stop. In the center podium, a cop hovered over Gordon's limp body. The billionaire's blood began to boil. How could he do this? _His two kids…_ Bruce was now determined to beat the Joker to a bloody pulp. He began a desperate search, combing through the crowds until he neared the end of the district. He was far from the panicked crowd when he heard a distinct cackle. Bruce whipped around, spotting a dark alleyway where the sound appeared to be coming from.

_Did I just hear…?_

He stepped closer to the alley, cautious from the possibility that it may have been another trap. The steady laughter grew as he ventured further in.

_I'd know that laugh anywhere. It's the Joker! _

Sure enough, when he had reached the deeper end of the alley, he spotted a figure standing at the back entrance of an apartment. Bruce approached slowly, making sure to not be heard. He clenched his auto gun tight – it was the only weapon he had brought. The millionaire's palms began to sweat and he stifled his harsh breathing.

_This could go bad. I could get killed without my batsuit. _

He warned himself of the consequences, but thought of Jim Gordon lying motionless on the ground. He had to end this now. The Joker's back was turned to Bruce and was shaking from giggles. The Clown Prince of Crime had his Honor Guard uniform on, stained with blood. He seemed to be occupied with something as he had not noticed Bruce's presence. Bruce was now right behind the Joker, his gun raised and planted on the back of the harlequin's head.

"Don't move, hands in the air!"

"Aha ha he he! Batsy! So glad you could make it!" The Joker smacked lips and turned around, oblivious to Bruce's orders. He had covered his face with freshly painted makeup, the slick lipstick glimmering. "I see you've fallen for my-"

The Joker stopped when he realized that it wasn't his Batsy he was talking to. His gleeful expression went to confusion, then disappointment, then anger. Bruce pointed his gun at the Joker's chest, cocking it threateningly.

"I said don't move hands in the air!" Bruce motioned at the Joker's hands but his eyes grew wide when he saw what was in them.

" Ah ta ta! Not so fast!" The Joker raised a homemade detonator. "See this… _this_ was a moment I was saving for me and the Batman. I would show him the detonator and he would get all _hot_ and _mad_. Then we'd have some _fun_." The Joker licked his lips, head tilted and eyes distant as if recalling a fond memory. His eyes glinted mischievously and in a sudden motion, his head was close to Bruce's, wet mouth pressed close to his ear. "But, unfortunately, _you_ came and now I have to set up this _uh_… trap all over again."

Bruce kept his gun pointed at the Joker, keeping silent. Who knew what would blow if the detonator was pushed? Knowing the Joker, it would probably be a large community building… like a hospital or something. Bruce decided that he couldn't continue this. It was going way off from plan. He was supposed to find the Joker, arrest him at gunpoint, and live happily ever after. But with the detonator, there was no way to negotiate with the clown and using force was a no-no if he didn't want the bombs to go off. Bruce slowly began to back up, his face catching a bit of light as he went.

"Oh!? What do we have here?" The Joker was sounding like an excited five year old getting a lollipop after the dentist. He reached out and grabbed Bruce's chin, bringing his face closer. He stared at Bruce long and hard before letting him go and unleashing an ecstatic squeal.

"Are you the famous Bruce Wayyynee? What are you doing here, hunting lil' old me?" The Joker gave him a suspicious squint. "Shouldn't you be out fucking around with your bunnies? Oh don't tell me you got bored with them and decided to get some thrill outta me."

The clown threw back his head letting out a raucous laugh. Bruce began to panic. He had no reason to be here, no need to kill the Joker. Heck he wasn't supposed to even know the Joker and here he was in an alley with his gun on the madman's chest. He didn't take the time to think the plan over and here came the consequences.

_Shit. I'm fucking Joker's a smart guy, it won't be long 'til he finds out-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a clicking noise the Joker made with his tongue.

" _Ahhh_. I see…You're here because of Rachel aren't ya?"

**TO BE CONT'D**


End file.
